a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a structure and arrangement for a multi-sensory presentation of entertainment and/or educational materials in a theatrical environment.
b. Background of the Invention
Cinemagraphic and video projections are now frequently combined with live performances to add a sense of realism to theatrical presentation. In this patent application the term `live performance` shall refer to sequential choreographed movement by figures on a stage, preferably in conjunction with props disposed thereon. The figures may be actors or mechanical figures, i.e. puppets or robots. Previously these projections were two dimensional and could not be combined with the live performance in a manner that looks convincing to the audience nor were they able to move about objects positioned in front of them or between the images and the audience area. In addition most presentations involved only visual and aural stimuli and hence the audience's experience of the presentation was very limited.